narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raine Bōji
Raine Bōji ''(レイン日銀, Raine Boji)'' is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Boji Clan,a medical-nin and a member of Team Hideo. Later on she has twin sons names Arasune and Nasune. Background Raine Boji is the eldest daughter of the head of Boji Clan, Nararune Bōji. The Bōji Clan has the ability to make their hair as whip-like weapons, this is why they have long hair, similar to the Mori and Yamanaka Clans. Before training, Raine would always go to the river and pick flowers for her parents. She loved to pick flowers, play in the water and search for exotic rocks. At age 7, Raine met her, will be, longtime friends, Naoto Kagume and Kai Mori, her future teammates. While Kai and Naoto would fight about whose the leader of the little group, Raine would just gaze at both of her friends and laugh. Her laughter would make them laugh too. Finally reaching the age to be entered in the academy, Raine was able to showcase her talents. Her smarts impressed other shinobi like, Shikamaru Nara and Temari, who Raine look up too for no reason. Personality In Part I, Raine is a sweet, caring girl who loves to cheer people up, like her best friend Kai. Those two together brightens the darkest of souls. Raine is compared to a bridal rose. In pre-time skip, Raine is the same. During Part II, Raine's personality gets brighter. She was never shy, although she was shy when it comes to C and Naoto. While in battle, Raine would incorperate her whip-like hair, with flower accents, to disable her enemies, while still looking innocent as ever. Raine is very vibrant, so if anyone says anything about her paintings of flowers, she cries. Appearance Raine is a fair-skinned girl, with bright green eyes. Her signature trait is her long golden hair, whose length goes to the back of her legs. She has lavender accents on her parted bangs. In Part I, Raine wore a purple overtop, that resembles a sweater.Under the sweater, she wore a black top. She wore a purple tunic over her black shorts. On her abdomen, she had banages wraped around her, similar to Ino Yamanaka. Her forehead protector acts like a rubberband to hold her hair back. In Part II, Raine hair is longer. The order of the top is rearranged. Her top is now in the front and it is purple, while the half cut sweater is in the back and black. Her bandages are gone, and her bare stomach is showing. She has a purple skirt, with black shorts under it.l During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In The Last, now 19, Raine's hair is trimmed only a little. She has two clippings on each side. Now her top is all purple. Her sleeves are shorter too. She wears a short skirt and heeled sandals. Several years later, she wears a long purple dress with no clan symbol. She has her hair parted to the left side with three purple clippings. Her hair is even shorter. Her eyes are a little sharper too. Abilities Raine's hair can turn into a flowery, whip-like weapon. It can split into three forms; whip, shield, and shuriken. In the beginning, Raine was the weakest out of Kai and Naoto. Her jutsu wasn't all in range with them. She try to advance her learning by developing many paths. Taijutsu Raine hates hand-to-hand combat.Her taijutsu aren't that very good. In fact, they're poor. During her fight in the Chūnin Exams, Raine relied on her hair to block and counter attacks. She relies on her hair to defend her. In the two-and-a-half years of training, Raine somewhat gained some skill in taijustu. She shown she gained strength by when Aykane, Hana and herself was defending Kai, Naoto, Kanzo and Sune in battle. Kekkei Genkai Benmō (" whip hair"). Raine's hair can turn into a weapon, or become a shield for her. She uses her hair mostly as a shield from flying weapons and various nature attacks. Genjutsu Unlike taijutsu, Raine is very skilled with genjutsu. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Stats Part I Introduction Arc Raine is a free, caring spirit. She loves to roam in the flower fields and run with the animals she see. She is seen all the time with her parents and friends. Chūnin Exam Arc Raine and her team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Entering the exams, Raine caught herself facing the reality that she could fail. It took her years to train, and she was going to let the exams get to her. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she uses her Kekkei Genkai as a shield to block close-by enemies. Locating her inner abilities, Raine showed improvement within her confidence. She end up facing a member of the Sand Village. The Sand Ninja has the ability to use his puppets. Raine had duck and dodge with her hair. In the first part of the round, Daishi introduced his first puppet, Chō ("Butterfly"). It was the most spectacular thing Raine seen. Daishi attracked Raine by thrashing her to the ground. Raine was pinned to the ground, being crushed by his puppet. In the end, Raine used her whip-like hair to stab threw the puppet to Daishi, but not killing him. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Raine attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third HokageThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Raine and her team were right in the battle. She helped out healing as many ninja as she could. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Raine and her team. She was worried about Tsunade. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Raine and her team became involved in the war with confidence. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Raine was right next to her friends, her teammates. Team 22 stood in front of all the shinobi, showcasing their courage and righteousness. Although Kai and Naoto had forms that made them advanced, Raine helped by entering her medical-nin form. She never would have thought she would still be an vauable member of her team. The way she showed compassion made her glow. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Kai and Raine were assigned to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Raine and her team were seen with other shinobi. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Raine was in the garden, and seen only a brief moment. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Raine was seen walking with Naoto Kagume. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Raine appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She was loud and obnoxious. The complete opposite of quiet and caring. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Raine Bōji is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Raine's name comes from the natural weather, rain! * Raine's inspriation was from Ino Yamanaka and Temari. * Raine loves to do splits for an unknown reason. * While swimming, Raine wears a dark purple bikini. * Raine had a crush on Shikamaru Nara, C and her husband, Naoto. * According to the databook(s): **Raine loves to hang with her friends. **Hates rude people. **Loves kind people. **Raine's favorite food is Peanut Amanattō. **Raine has completed 60 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 5 S-rank. Quotes *(To herself during the Chunin Exams) "Kai and Naoto made it to the next round, I will do the same!" * (To Naoto Kagume and Kai Mori) " Awww! I love you guys!" * ( To her mother and father) "I think I'm stronger than you guys combined, HA!" * ( To Naoto) "Um...that's Narane, not Arasune..." * ( To the new Team 22) " You guys are so late, and it's not even funny!" References Raine Bōji is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT Category:Female